Aftermath
by FarbautiJotunn
Summary: Loki asks for a drink and gets what he requested.


**Short oneshot I wrote for a picture on my Da.  
****Sketchevrywir*deviantart*com/art/In-the-aftermath-430181497  
****Change the *'s into dots.  
Takes place after Loki asked for a drink.****  
**

* * *

"If it is all the same to you, I'll have that drink now..." Loki tried to stand up, looking at each of the Avengers who were now looming over him, the one he knew as Tony smirking at him. "Take a chair, have a seat. Of course you can still get that drink!" He proclaimed as he reached out with his hand for the dark haired god. The others gave Tony a look of disapproval, clearly not happy with Stark's answer.

Loki scowled at the hand reaching out for him, and slapped it away in disgust. "I do not require help to stand up, you foolish mortal." He groaned as he then proceeded to stand up, swaying a little on his weakened legs. The green beast definitely damaged him, and Loki was sure he had felt his legs broken during the smashing. He walked over to the bar, limping a little along the way and the Avengers stared at each other and then looked back at the mischief god. Loki sat down slowly, and waited for the mortals to get him a drink.

Tony was right about to walk over to him, but then suddenly Hulk shrunk back to Bruce, leaving him standing naked, clutching to his shredded pants like his life depended on it. "Eh..."He stammered awkwardly before he fled out of the room. Clint and Tony chuckled a bit at the situation.

"Do I have to wait until Ragnarok before my drink arrives, or is it never going to be here?" Loki shouted across the room, clearly not amused and probably bored. He was playing with shards of glass that had fallen on the bar when he had thrown Stark out. "Calm down Lokes, I'll be there in a minute!" Tony shouted back.

Tony didn't like Loki's attitude towards him at all, but he could give the guy a drink if he was going to live in prison for next few era's. And so he walked over to the bar and asked what kind of 'mead' his majesty would like.

"The best you have." Was Loki's cocky reply, and Tony decided to just place all the drinks he had in front of him, together with a couple of glasses. He didn't need to drinks anyways, he could always buy new ones. Sadly he didn't hold count with what could happen if Loki got drunk.

* * *

Loki slammed his fist down on the table. "I am a god! I deserve to rule this foolish realm, and I don't need Thor!" He exclaimed loudly, scaring Steve and Thor who had stayed in the room. Tony had long passed out ago when he challenged Loki to out drink him. he was drunk before he even asked him, and it didn't take much bottles for him to slump into unconsciousness. Loki had proudly showed his victory by pouring the remaining of his beverage on the snoring engineer. Steve had shackled the god during doing so, looking highly disturbed when Loki had giggled at the fact he said 'it tickled his magic'. And since he was getting anxious of the god playing a possible trick on the remaining Avengers he had decided to wait with Thor for Loki to pass out too. Thor had told him that gods could get drunk and pass out after they drank a lot. And Loki surely did that.

"Bro.. Brother..." Loki was now walking, no, more stumbling towards his brother, who caught him just in time before he would have fallen flat on his face. "Le-let me go. I don't n-need your help..." The last words got barely from his mouth, and even though he said he didn't need Thor, Loki was only still standing because he was leaning against Thor's chest. The blonde god looked confused.

"It's okay Thor, he'll be fine the next day." Steve tried to soothe the other blonde a bit, feeling bad for Thor, who was still holding his brother tightly. They both looked startled as they heard sniffling, even more when they noticed Loki was crying. "A-Asgard will kill me..." He whispered softly, and he leaned more on Thor. "I don't want to die, Thor." He looked up at his brother with begging eyes, which were brimming with tears.

"Loki, no one will kill you." Thor tried to reassure the drunken god by patting him softly on his back. "You'll be fine."

"Do-n't touch me, Thor." Loki mumbled into his shoulder, and he started to push Thor away, who let him go and took a step back. Loki fell down shortly after, his legs unable to hold him. He didn't stand up either, and just lay on the floor muttering softly how he hated every single mortal in this realm. After that he was quiet for a long time. It took Thor and Steve a moment before they noticed Loki had fallen asleep though.

"So, who's gonna put the muzzle on him?" Steve looked at Thor, clearly distressed about the device they were to put on Loki before he was to be delivered to Asgard. Thor looked back, and then at Loki, who was save the tears rolling down his cheeks sleeping peacefully. Steve clearly saw that Thor had no intention of muzzling Loki either. They both remained quiet for a while, both men processing all that had happened today.

After a while of peace in the room, Steve spoke up. "He drank so much, I don't even think it will be necessary. He'll be having the worst hangover by tomorrow. He'll probably complain about that too." Steve chuckled a bit. "All his own fault of course." Thor nodded grimly.

"I think I might start drinking then too." Thor said, making Steve laugh. After a while the captain realized Thor had been serious. "Oh, no no no no! You are not going to put me through the trouble of cleaning everyone's vomit up!" He tried to stop Thor but the blonde was already sitting on Loki's old spot, pouring an entire bottle of whiskey empty into his throat. Steve groaned. This was gonna be a long night...


End file.
